1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for the removal and elimination of broken ground in the construction of tunnels, where the resulting broken ground is pumped out of the tunnel.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
The removal of broken ground with vehicles has in many cases been proven to be disadvantageous because of the time-consuming loading of conveyor and transport equipment and the danger associated with it of dust formation. In particular, the gravel or shotter generates difficulties, where broken ground cannot be carried and transported away on a haulage level.
German Patent Application Laid Open DE-OS 3,135,644 teaches to haul the broken ground occurring during tunnel construction with the aid of a pump out of the tunnel. The removal and transporting of the broken ground in a pump procedure can, on the other hand, not be performed over arbitrary long distances based on economic considerations. Furthermore, in such a case, the broken ground initially dumped outside of the tunnel on waste dumps has to be loaded onto motor vehicles and transported away.